El y yo
by Musaga
Summary: Fuji Syusuke forma parte de un Club donde sus integrantes se dedican a ofrecer "alegria" a las señoritas de su Instituto; comparte actividad con su primo Kikumaru Eiji con quien la relación fraternal comienza a tornarse más alla de simple cariño. Dream...


¡Qué tal! mi de nuevo dando lata por estos lados, este es un fic en respuesta a la Actividad del Dream Pair Fan Club que consistía en tomar algún universo alterno de anime y trasladarlo a la pareja FujiXEiji. Opté por el anime "Ouran Hight School Host Club" que mantiene un género romántico y cómico, mi idea original apuntaba a Panodra Hearts pero a final de cuentas bo me agrado el resultado.

¡Dedicado a todas las fans! en especial a todo el Dream Pair F.C.

***Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece"**

* * *

Este jueguito se esta complicando bastante aunque en realidad es una actividad extra escolar a la que me uní hace un año con mi juguetón primo ¿nombre de la actividad? Host Club. Nuestra única labor en este sitio es satisfacer las necesidades sentimentales y fanáticas de cientos de señoritas que se reunen en el gran salón con la única finalidad de pagar por recibir algo de falso amor, claro sólo a través de las palabras ¡ni loco me permito venderles caricias! Aunque... bueno esa es otra historia. En la descripción anterior también hice mención de "necesidades fanáticas" ¿qué rayos significaba eso? ¡muy simple! En estas alturas de la vida existen ciertos grupos femeninos que idolatran la idea de ver a dos bellos hombres manifestándose amor entre ellos, ese tipo de amor mal visto por un sector de la sociedad, ese demencial amor cargado de adrenalina que envuelve a dos jovencitos del mismo sexo, si a ese amor cargado de hormonas y toqueteos inocentes. A eso me dedico yo Syuusuke Fuji, a vender fanservice en compañía de Kikumaru Eiji quien por cierto es el juguetón primo que les mencioné con anterioridad.

Terminamos aquí por la mala influencia de nuestro señor, el fundador de este malévolo Club: Atobe Keigo. Si me lo preguntan el tipo es sumamente arrebatador, imponente por el lado que lo vean no en balde tiene a sus pies a media escuela y al Club entero pero ¿saben? Es gay, sin embargo no es algo que le preocupe en demasia, lo oculta a nuestro selecto grupo de jovencitas pero una vez que ellas se retiran no muestra pudo en dejar expuesta su homosexualidad; ¡pobre Jiroh! Si el deseaba que nadie supiera de su relación con nuestro señor ¡ya se fregó! Aunque lo dudo puesto que el niñito es demasiado precoz, no tiene pena alguna en besar con ligeros toques los labios de nuestro degenerado líder, pero como ya lo dije esa es otra historia.

La que me interesa que ustedes conoscan es la mía, me gustaría que se enteren un poquito más de lo que hago, es divertido y extrañamente satisfactorio ver sonreír a las damas que nos acompañan, de hecho inicialmente me uní a este sitio con esa finalidad ¡hacer feliz a las niñas de mi colegio! Porque juro que antes si me gustaban las mujeres contrario a mi actual realidad. Ahora que lo pienso todo es culpa de Atobe y su depravada idea, mi señor tiene la culpa de mi remordimiento actual y mis intranquilas noches, de no ser por el y su maravillosa idea para atraer más público esto no estaría pasando.

-¡Nya Fuji! Las chicas no tardan en llegar- esa es la melosa voz de mi pelirrojo primo, una ternura en verdad ese Kikumaru pero es tan dulce que terminaría por aburrir a una jovencita, el sería más bien como el hermano mayor al que una niña le encantaría contar sus desventuras amorosas. Mejor me doy prisa, y termino de abotonar perfectamente mi saco azul. Revisó el lugar para comprobar que todos están en sus puestos:el pequeño Jiroh sentado en las piernas de Atobe, acción que deben terminar si Keigo dese mantener su postura de príncipe encantado aunque en algunas ocasiones las chicas ya los han pillado en dichas situaciones y dramáticamente les parece adorable ver al rubiecito de doce año en las piernas de mi señor; por otro lado esta Sanada haciéndole caballito al pequeño Yukimura, esos dos también son primos aunque no realizan el mismo acto que Eiji y yo pero todos sabemos que esa actitud protectora de Sanada por "Yuki" va más allá de lo fraternal ¡maldición! Hasta escalofríos sentí.

Oshitari platica amenamente con Tezuka, ambos con sus gallardos portes de caballeros aristocráticos me extraña no ver ahí a Keigo pues esos tres son del mismo estilo ja son los tres aristócratas más Jiroh, aún conservo la duda existencial de ¿qué poder mañoso y misterioso tiene un niño de doce años para tener tan embelesado a mi señor? ¡Igual da! Luego me complicaré la existencia adivinando el porque, mientras tanto mejor me preocupo por mi problemita.

-Todos listos, en unos minutos las puertas de nuestro Host Club se abrirán, sean amables con las señoritas- todos sonreímos y asentimos ligeramente, Atobe me mira con insistencia y me hace señas para que vaya

con mi acompañante, con el muchacho que me ayuda a montar una farsa conocida como "nuestro acto" o "el acto estelar". Le busco con la mirada y lo diviso platicando con otros dos integrantes, sonrió burlón al notar a esos tres "el trio de nenas" asi les puse a esos individuos: Marui Bunta, Gakuto Mukahi y Kikumaru Eiji, son lo más femenino que hay en este Club y si de nuevo tienen curiosidad les puedo responder que esos tres también son gays. ¡Pero que sorpresa! Todos aquí somos… ok ok, las puertas se han abierto y aún no les he dicho que tipo de fanservice le ofrezco a las muchachas.

-¡Bienvenidas hermosas niñas!- aún sentado en el taburete que acompaña al piano nuestro señor les saluda extendiendo sus brazos y mostrando la encantadora sonrisa tan emblemática que posee –gusten de acomodarse con el joven de sus sueños, sea cual sea el que elijan seguro tendrán momentos inolvidables- termina de hablar mientras carga al pequeño Jiroh y lo sienta sobre la corteza del piano, el adorable rubio mueve graciosamente sus piernitas mientras sonríe con esa chispeante ingenuidad propia de su edad.

Bueno aquí voy, Bunta y Mukahi se ponen a platicar con cuatro jovencitas de lindos rostros, Oshitari no quita la vista del de cabellos cerezas pero pronto debe hacerlo al recibir la propuesta de tomar el té con otra invitada, gentilmente acepta y besa su mano con toda caballerosidad. Sanada y Yukimura no se en realidad que acto presentan, siempre veo a Sanada correteando al menor, procurando a cada minuto que el de cabellos azulados no se tropiece o haga algún daño, nuevamente me siento contrariado ¡las chicas lo ven adorable! Viéndolo bien si resulta tierno ver como "Yuki" trata como osito de peluche al imponente Sanada y este termina con una boba sonrisa en su rostro, de acuerdo eso no es lindo es patético desde mi peculiar punto de vista.

¿Quién más me falta? ¡Oh si! Tezuka sigue "amaestrando al nuevo recluta" un demonio de cabellos negros llamado Akaya, ese chico tiene potencial sólo que en verdad es muy torpe y debido a esa situación tiene riñas frecuentes con Bunta quien no pierde el tiempo para burlarse de el. Que extraño, mi señor no esta dándole placer con su compañía a las jovencitas, si esta con ellas pero se encuentra cargando al pequeño Jiroh que se acurruca contra su pecho… eso es raro pero efectivo ¿quién entiende a las mujeres?

-¡Fuji, Fuji, Fuji! ¿Por qué no me haces caso primo?- al instante me acerco al sofá donde Kikumaru me espera sonriente en compañía de nueve señoritas que no ocultan su felicidad al verme, de inmediato me hacen espacio para que pueda sentarme a un lado de mi Eiji.

-¿Y de que hablaban?- comentó para unirme a la plática que sostenían antes de mi llegada.

-Que nos encantaría tener un novio como algunos de ustedes- dice la de cabellos azulados con algo de inocencia, pobrecita me da tanta ternura.

-Nya eso es natural, porque nosotros somos muy lindos y divertidos- comentó Eiji mientras guiñaba un ojo y hacía su clásica "V" de la victoria.

-¡Kikumaru tiene razón! ¿verdad chicas?- de acuerdo aquí empieza el acto que todas esperan ver.

-¿Quieren un poco de té?- pregunto con cortesía recibiendo una afirmación por tres invitadas, mi sonriente primo me acerca una taza mientras el sostiene una de ellas esperando que yo sirva, asi lo hago y con mucho cuidado voy desviando la tetera para permitir que una leve cantidad de liquido caiga sobre mi primo, el grito de espanto en las chicas da el inicio oficial al diario show fanservice que ofrecemos.

-¡Dioses Eiji! Que torpe soy- le digo al borde del colapso viendo embelesado sus hermosas gemas azuladas tomando sus manos entre las mías.

-No Fuji, no eres torpe- responde con ese tono dulzón que hipnotiza a más de diez a la par que toma mi rostro entre sus manos y se sonroja al instante.

-Permiteme secarte querido Eiji- sin más dirijo la manga de mi saco para secar la zona afectada, en efecto teniendo como pretexto el secar su pantalón yo paso descaradamente mi mano por su miembro secando la leve cantidad de liquido que cayó sobre el, pronto el grito enloquecedor de las presentes se hace presente-

-¡Kyaaaaa!- estoy más que acostumbrado a ese chillido ensordecedor que lanzan cada que les ofrecemos nuestro bendito acto "amor incestuoso", ese es nuestro famoso númerito. Otros dan leve muestras del llamado yaoi, pero nosotros somos los únicos depravados que ofrecemos incesto con toqueteos diarios, sonrisas enamoradas, ojos brillosos y melosas palabras cargadas de doble sentido. Estoy más que acostumbrado a esto, pero debo admitir que me aprovecho de la situación y toco más de lo debido la intimidad de Kikumaru que estoy seguro ese jadeo que soltó no fue fingido pues sus labios siguen entreabiertos y el tono rosado invade sus mejillas, se ve hermoso.

-Syu, no tienes que hacerlo, ensuciaras tu manga- dice con u hilo de voz ante los rostros desencajados y satisfechos de las presentes.

-Pero… Eiji, te queme- digo aún con mi tono de fingida preocupación.

-No, sólo tus caricias me pueden quemar- uno,dos, tres y de nuevo el grito de las presentes se desata, si supieran que esta escena esta más que ensayada, bueno los diálogos y el tiempo de ejecución, aunque muchos dialogos son espontáneos como ese que Kikumaru acaba de decir, francamente a veces salen "fanservice" extras que generalmente yo ocasiono ¿por qué?

¡Porque me enamore de Eiji! De un momento a otro me empezaron a gustar los abrazos ocacionales que debiamos ejecutar, los besos fugaces que yo le daba en las mejillas se me hicieron vicio, tocarle indecentemente como parte del juego me empezó a gustar más de la cuenta, simplemente nuestro jueguito se volvió mi realidad y ahora no tengo ni idea de cómo ponerle punto final, esta es la parte en que yo debería levantarme e ir y darle un buen puñetazo a Keigo por hacernos montar este numerito por un año completo, en definitiva le golpearía de no ser porque tiene al rubiecito durmiendo en su regazo.

-¿Son muy unidos verdad?- pregunta con ilusión en su mirar la menor de todas las jovencitas.

-¡Hoi hoi! Fuji y yo desde pequeños vivimos juntos, comos como hermanos ¿cierto Syu?- si claro hermanos, lo dice el pelirrojo que en las noches se abraza a mi espalda para luego enredar sus brazos en mi cintura, mmm… si, tiene razón somos comos hermanos. ¿Lo han notado? Porque yo si, este travieso jovencito también ha fomentado toda esta locura hormonal que traigo en mi interior, me es imposible no corresponder cada una de sus sonrisas y sus empalagosos abrazos, simplemente soy endeble a sus suplicas nocturnas donde me pide que nunca lo abandone y que soy lo único que tiene, me enternecen sus palabras.

-Si Eiji, como hermanos- haciendo escenitas extras nos miramos con esa complicidad que es un secreto a voces en todo el Club, acaricio con mi pulgar sus infantiles pómulos obteniendo un ronrroneo del niño con quien comparto cama y un delicioso calor corporal.

Esa es mi pequeña historia resumida en una sola escena, conocieron todo lo que me rodea en pocos minutos, todos estos degnerados con parte de mi familia, pero Kikumaru simplemente es mi todo y se que las dudas internas que tengo respecto a incolucrarnos como "algo mas" también a el lo atormentan, no es que sea modestia pero lo conosco en demasia y se que un beso en los labios a mitad de la noche acompañado de un "te amo" no es parte de un acto.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Gracias por su tiempo y lectura! nos estamos viendo en próximas historias.


End file.
